A conventional bicycle brake mechanism generally includes two calipers pivotably connected to the front fork and seat stays and a brake pad is connected to an end of each caliper. The other end of each of the calipers is connected to the brake cable which is operated by a brake lever on the handlebar. The brake cable is pulled when the rider pulls the brake lever and the corresponding caliper is pivoted to move the brake pad to contact and stop the wheel. However, when the bicycle moves at high speed, the brake pads suddenly stop the wheels, the wheel that is stopped makes the bicycle to flip and lose control. This is a dangerous situation especially when the traffic is heavy.
Some manufacturers provide two-step brake mechanism which allows the brake pads to synchronously touch the wheel. However, this does not improve the problem mentioned above and involves even more number of parts.
The present invention intends to provide a brake mechanism for both conventional brake system and disk brake system, the brake pads do not clamp the wheel overly and prevent the wheel from being stopped suddenly.